White Bomberman (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Base= |-|Shiny Bomberman= |-|Slimebomb= |-|Bomberworm= |-|Bomb Junior= |-|Bomb Fighter= |-|Bomb Soldier= |-|Bomb Emperor= |-|Golden Bomberman= |-|Bomberman (Act:Zero)= |-|Old Bomberman= |-|Super Shirobon Man= |-|Mighty Bomberman= Summary (White) Bomberman is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He is the prime representative of the Bombermen, a race of robotic entities that can naturally generate Bombs. He has saved Planet Bomber, his home planet, on multiple occasions, as well as even the cosmos itself. White Bomber was a cop at a point in time, and has also been a member of an intergalactic mercenary team called the Jetters, eventually becoming the leader, in place of his own older brother Mighty. He eventually founded the Bomberman Bros., where him and his “siblings” saved the universe repeatedly. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C, likely High 2-A Name: (White) Bomberman, White Bomber, Shiro Bom, Shirobon, Shiro, Cheerful White, Bomber Cop, Bomber John, Lode Runner, Jake Peril Origin: Bomberman Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Bomberman, Cop, Jetters Leader, Intergalactic Mercenary, Ninja Grandmaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (He has mastered the usage of Bombs, multiple types of firearms and swords, whips, and claw weapons), Vehicular Mastery (Bomberman can skillfully pilot the Bomber Copter, the Bomber Marine, the Bomber Jet, the Bomber Jet, the bomber Slider, a go-kart, and a rocket ship), Stealth Mastery (Bomberman is a grandmaster ninja), Genius Intelligence, Acausality (Bomberman can walk through time and is unaffected by Bagura creating twisted versions of the past), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. He can breath underwater and survive in space), Time Stop (With the Clock power-up), Explosion Manipulation, Creation, Summoning (Can summon a line of Bombs with the Line Bomb power-up and can summon a robotic dinosaur called Bomura), Reality Warping, Size Manipulation (Bomberman can increase the size of Bombs that he holds in his hands), Statistics Amplification (Bomberman can make his Bombs more powerful by holding them in his hands. The Full Fire power-up makes his Bombs more powerful, and the Power Bomb power-up turns his Bombs into more powerful Power Bombs. The Skate power-up increases Bomberman’s speed), Flight (With the Bomber Copter, the Bomber Jet, and the rocket ship), Transformation (Bomberman can take on a Bomb-like form), Fusionism and Large Size (Type 0. Bomberman can fuse with other Bombermen to become a larger and more powerful version of himself), Intangibility (With the Soft Block, the Bomb Pass, and the Alucard Bomber Memory Cartridge), Invisibility (With the Solid/Naked Snake Bomber Memory Cartridge), Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Through being modeled after the Prototype Bomber), Portal Creation (With the ATLAS/P-Body Bomber Memory Cartridges), Teleportation (With the Anubis/Jehoty Bomber Memory Cartridge), BFR (With the Anubis Bomber Memory Cartridge), Attack Reflection, Magic, and Curse Manipulation (With the Dracula Bomber Memory Cartridge), Technopathy and Hacking (Bomberman can enter cyberspace and destroy viruses, computer systems, and hacking by fighting them and blowing them up), Aura (With the Pyramid Head Bomber Memory Cartridge), Forcefield Creation (With the Dracula Bomber Memory Cartridge and the Shiori Fujisaki Bomber Memory Cartridge), Statistics Reduction (With the Nyami Bomber Memory Cartridge), Wish Granting (With the Upa Bomber Memory Cartridge), Power Bestowal (With the Ayako Katagiri Bomber Memory Cartridge), Mind Manipulation and Dream Manipulation (He should be capable of programming hopes and dream unto beings), Time Travel, Magnetism Manipulation (With the Magnet Bomber Memory Cartridge), Illusion Creation (With the Phantom Bomber Memory Cartridge), Instinctive Reactions (With the Pyramid Head Bomber Memory Cartridge), Disease Manipulation and Power Nullification, (With the Bubble Head Nurse Bomber Memory Cartridge), Invulnerability (With the Invincible Suit), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Bomberman can blow up minds, souls, and even fight the personifications of evil and nothingness, themselves), Fourth Wall Awareness (He was aware that he was in a manga), Duplication (He seems to be able to spontaneously generate clones of himself), Disease Manipulation (With the Laxative Bomb), Reactive Evolution and Reactive Power Level (He evolves and de-evolves and changes his level of power based upon his winning and losing streak), Elemental Manipulation (He can create various Bombs of various elements), Fire Manipulation (The regular Bombs are fire-based), Magma Manipulation (The Navarm Bomb is magma-based), Darkness Manipulation (With the Dracula Bomber Memory Cartridge), Spatial Manipulation (Regular Fire Bombs from a weaker Bomber are capable of tearing holes in space), Electricity Manipulation (With the Thunder Bomb, the Grunt Bomber Memory Cartridge and the Plasma Bomber Memory Cartridge), Earth Manipulation (With the Salt Bomb and the Golem Bomber Memory Cartridge), Light Manipulation and Holy Manipulation (With the Light Bomb and with Bomura’s lasers), Water Manipulation (With Water Bombs), Ice Manipulation (With Ice Bombs), Air Manipulation (With Wind Bombs), Poison Manipulation (With the Poison Bomb), Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, and Black Hole Generation (With the Gravity Bomb), Chaos Manipulation and Sealing (With the Celestial Stone), Void Manipulation (His Bombs can blow up the Angel of Light and Shadow, who is the concept of nothingness), Resistance to Instinctive Reactions (With the Pyramid Head Bomber Memory Cartridge), Magnetism Manipulation (With the Magnet Bomber Memory Cartridge), Radiation Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (Can withstand and outrun a black hole), Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, and Chaos Manipulation (Sthertoth was incapable of blasting him into nothingness), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Death Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation (He can survive his own explosions with any Bomb of his and is immune to them whenever he has the Invincible Vest.) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (He defeated a magician who creates the universe when performing his World technique. He defeated Sirius, who powered himself with the Omni Cube, which contains and controls a large portion of the universe, including its spatial fabric. He defeated Regulus, who destroyed the Omni Cube upon defeat. Defeated Bagura, who created Hyperspace, which is a twisted alternate universe beyond time. Defeated Terrorin, who created alternate universes containing the events of past games, including Hyperspace and a new universe independent of past events. Defeated Regulus a second time when he was stronger and amped with the Gravity Element. Defeated Sthertoth, who is capable of ending the universe with the chaos that preceded the cosmos and recreating it in his image, who can also drape the whole universe in darkness when weakened. Defeated the Angel of Light and Shadow, a being that was originally a merger of Sthetoth and Mihaele, a similarly powerful being, who is the Void that precedes all universes, returning each one of them into the Void and then creating one anew, having created every universe that has existed. The Angel of Light and Shadow is reassured as having created the universe right before their battle and destroys the universe right before they fight, only for Bomberman to survive and defeat them), likely High Multiverse level+ (He is stronger than Vic Viper Bomber, who is a super-dimensional fighter who transcends space and time. Defeated current Bagura, who is far more powerful than other villain Bombers that are relative and even more powerful than the Vicviper Zero Bomber, who is greater than the Vic Viper Bomber.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (He can outspeed explosions, run outside of the Schwartzchild radii of black holes, and outpace rockets and robots that can easily traverse the universe in short amounts of time), likely Immeasurable (He can move around in Hyperspace, which is a space beyond all eras. He can keep up with the Angel of Light and Shadow, who is a Void which predates time. He should be faster than the Vicviper Zero Bomber, who transcends space and time. He can react while piloting the rocket, which can fly through time accidentally through speed.) Lifting Strength: Class T (He lifted a Bomb in the opening to a game that was the size of a massive volcano.) Striking Strength: Low Multiversal, likely High Multiversal+ Durability: Low Multiverse level, likely High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high, capable of constantly adventuring throughout entire planets back-to-back throughout the universe and going through armies of monsters, warriors, and robots. Possibly limitless, due to being a robot, though he has shown instances of sleeping and it is unknown as to whether or not he actually requires sleep. Range: Ranges from standard melee range to Universal+. Standard Equipment: Bombs, power-ups, and Memory Cartridges. Intelligence: Supergenius. Bomberman became a Ninja Grandmaster in a single day, a practice which would take one many decades in real life. He has skillfully saved the universe countless times in a ten year lifespan. He is of a race of robots who have unlimited expandability, capable of mastering things in very short amounts of time. He is the most skilled member of his race and is capable of hacking into a complex planet-sized cyberspace to dismantle it, despite it being far more complex than any supercomputer in the universe. He is very skilled at a wide array of weapons, mostso with his Bombs, which he has developed a myriad of methods of wielding them and creating new types of Bombs in the heat of battle as a form of adaptation. He has been in wars and lead both the greatest armies and mercenary teams and cop forces in the universe. He has managed to repeatedly defeat the universe’s most intelligent magicians, technicians, and genius scientists. He has experience in juggling and ballet and is a master at cosplaying. With the Memory Cartridges, Bomberman retains the memories of everyone that he has intaken the Cartridges of, which grants him decades of experience of the most skilled and intelligent Bombers in the universe, as well as the capability to program an entire planet-sized cyberspace more complex than any supercomputer in the universe, and program entire planets-worth of hopes and dreams unto people. He also eventually also has the ability to look at any ability that any Bomber has and copy it after merely seeing it. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Bombs:' Bomberman wields a wide variety of Bombs, being capable of creating them upon a whim. He eventually learns the abilities to control their movement and detonate his regular Bombs upon a whim. He is very skilled with the usage of Bombs, bypassing any inconveniences that they might have brought him in the past. **'Fire Bomb:' Bomberman’s standard Bomb, which is fire-based. Sometimes his Fire Bombs blow up in a cross-shaped manner. **'Navarm Bomb:' A Bomb that utilises napalm to create more powerful magma-based explosions. **'Magnet Bomb:' A Bomb that magnetically attaches to anything made of metal. **'Golem Bomb:' A Bomb that is really heavy and made out of stone. **'Phantom Bomb:' A Bomb that creates several phantom illusions nearby to feint the opponent. **'Karaoke Bomb:' A Bomb that detonates whenever the target gets nearby. **'Plasma Bomb:' A Bomb that has an adjustable fuse that can be adjusted upon will. The Bomb is plasma-based. **'Water Bomb:' A water-based Bomb that is more powerful than his normal Bombs. **'Ice Bomb:' An ice-based Bomb that is more powerful than his normal Bombs. **'Wind Bomb:' A wind-based Bomb that is more powerful than his normal Bombs and creates tornadoes while exploding. **'Thunder Bomb:' An electricity-based Bomb that is more powerful than his normal Bombs. **'Salt Bomb:' A salt-based Bomb that created a salt cloud explosion. **'Light Bomb:' A light-based Bomb that freezes time momentarily near the center after exploding. **'Rubber Bomb:' A Fire Bomb made out of rubber that repeatedly bounces off of whatever it touches until it explodes. **'Bait Bomb:' A Fire Bomb that manipulates the minds of foes to be drawn to the Bomb, going towards it for it to blow up on them. **'Remote Bomb:' A Fire Bomb that can be blown up upon the whim of Bomberman. **'Pierce Bomb:' A Fire Bomb that pierces further through obstacles when blowing up. **'Bead Bomb:' A smaller, weaker Fire Bomb that is lighter and has greater range. **'Power Bomb:' A more powerful Fire Bomb. **'Red Bomb:' A more powerful Fire Bomb that creates a blue explosion. **'Dangerous Bomb:' A vastly powerful Fire Bomb created by the collision of two Fire Bombs. **'Hyper Dangerous Bomb:' A more powerful Dangerous Bomb creating by combining it with more Bombs. **'Poison Bomb:' A poison-based Bomb that is more powerful than a normal Bomb. **'Hold Bomb:' A Fire Bomb that gets more powerful the longer it is held. **'Homing Bomb:' A Fire Bomb that follows the opponent after it is used. **'Gravity Bomb:' A gravity-based Bomb that creates a black hole after exploding. **'https://s2.mangadex.org/data/f342087db4eaef4d9a2fe3b87fec9ff0/M15.jpg Cushion Bomb:' A tactical Bomb that turns into a futon after exploding. **'Laxative Bomb:' A tactical Bomb that is capable of inducing raging diarrhea unto the foe. **'The Super Ultra Special Flash Miracle Spark Attack Spiral Delivery Golden Storm Wonderful King Fire Typhoon Bomb:' Bomberman’s ultimate attack. *'Memory Cartridges:' Bombermen are a race modeled after the Prototype Bomber, a legendary Bomber with unlimited expandability. This allows them to intake the Memory Cartridges of any robot throughout the universe and instantly master their abilities. **'ATLAS/P-Body Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the portal creating capabilities of the ATLAS Bomber and the P-Body Bomber. **'Arbiter Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the sword creating and wielding capabilities of the Arbiter Bomber. **'Raiden Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the ninja running capabilities of the Raiden Bomber. **'Vic Viper/Vicviper Zero Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the jetting speed boosting capabilities of the Vic Viper Bomber and the Vicviper Zero Bomber. **'Ebisumaru Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the Line Bombing capabilities of the Ebisumaru Bomber. **'Anubis/Jehoty Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the teleportation capabilities of the Anubis Bomber and the Jehoty Bomber. **'Dracula Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the cursing capabilities of the Dracula Bomber that allow him to create spell circles that reflect Bombs and other attacks. **'Goemon Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the Line Bombing capabilities of the Goemon Bomber. **'Simon Belmont Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the whip creating and wielding capabilities of the Simon Belmont Bomber. **'Pyramid Head Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the sword creating and wielding capabilities of the Pyramid Head Bomber, enshrouding him with a dark, gaseous aura. **'Alucard Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the mist transformation that is used by the Alucard Bomber. **'Caesar Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the head-jet using capabilities of the Caesar Bomber. **'Grunt Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the Plasma Pistol creating and wielding capabilities of the Grunt Bomber. **'Naked/Solid Snake Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the stealth and invisibility capabilities of the Naked Snake Bomber and the Solid Snake Bomber. **'Bill/Lance Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the firearm creating and wielding capabilities of the Bill Bomber and the Lance Bomber. **'Ratchet & Clank Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the pistol creating and wielding capabilities of the Ratchet & Clank Bomber. **'Master Chief Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the assault rifle creating and wielding capabilities of the Master Chief Bomber. **'Shiori Fujisaki Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the Tokimeki Field, a forcefield-like construct that stops time around himself, used by the Shiori Fujisaki Bomber. **'Princess Tomato Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the capability to emit a light that causes those touched by it to become Bomb-proof while in the vicinity of the light, used by the Princess Tomato Bomber. **'Mimi Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the dancing capabilities of the Mimi Bomber that allow him to hasten the pace at which Bombs explode. **'Nyami Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the dancing capabilities of the Nyami Bomber that allow him to slow the pace at which Bombs explode. **'Upa Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the wand creation and miracle-inducing capabilities of the Upa Bomber that allow him to induce power, speed, or increase Bomb creating capabilities. **'Ayako Katagiri Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the singing capabilities of the Ayako Katagiri Bomber that allow him to empower those who hear it and imbue them with martial arts skills. **'Octopus Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the speed boosting capabilities of the Octopus Bomber. He should also retain his knowledge, which would allow him to be capable of programming hopes and dreams. **'Reiko/Xavier Woods Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the boxing ring creating capabilities of the Reiko Bomber and the Xavier Woods Bomber. **'Option Bomber - A/Option Bomber - B Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the tracing capabilities of the Option Bombers that allow them to copy the abilities, power-ups, and resistances of others. **'Toro Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the copying capabilities that allow him to copy the abilities, power-ups, and resistances of others by touch. **'Pipi Monkey Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the aping capabilities of the Pipi Monkey Bomber that allows him to watch and copy the abilities, power-ups, and resistances of others. **'Magnet Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the ability to create and use Magnet Bombs and manipulate magnetism. **'Golem Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the powerful strength capabilities of the Golem Bomber, alongside his ability to create and use Golem Bombs. **'Phantom Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the illusion creating capabilities of the Phantom Bomber, alongside his ability to create and use Phantom Bombs. **'Karaoke/Pretty Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the Karaoke Bomb creating and wielding capabilities of the Karaoke/Pretty Bomber. **'Plasma Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the Plasma Bomb creating and wielding capabilities of the Plasma Bomber. **'Bubble Head Nurse Bomber Memory Cartridge:' Bomberman masters the capability to inflict a random curse upon himself and induce it to another being upon contact, used by the Bubble Head Nurse Bomber. Note: For some reason, the Mangadex links in the equipment section may break after a long period of time temporarily because of the lack of anyone viewing the manga on the site. If this is the case, they should pop back up normally when reading the manga, which isn't too problematic, since you only have to click on the two chapters and then all of the links will work again. Category:Tier 2 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch